epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ray William Johnson
) Oklahoma City, Oklahoma |YouTube Channel = Ray Kings of Influence |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |ERBnumber = Hitler vs Vader 3 Goku vs Superman |As = Boba Fett (voice only) Goku}} Ray William Johnson voiced Boba Fett in Hitler vs Vader 3 and portrayed Goku in Goku vs Superman. Information on the actor Ray William Johnson was born on August 14th, 1981 in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. He is a YouTuber, video blogger, producer, and actor who is known for his YouTube series, "=3" (pronounced "Equals Three", now hosted by Carlos Santos); his former band, "Your Favorite Martian"; and his web series, Riley Rewind. He was previously the most subscribed channel on YouTube, now currently being overtaken by PewDiePie, Smosh, Jenna Marbles, Lilly Singh, and even ERB. After the cancellation of "=3", he became more focused on scripted content, working on films such as Who's Driving Doug and We Love You, as well as co-producing a documentary about monopolies in the cable television industry. He is now mostly active on his Instagram accounthttp://instagram.com/raywilliamjohnson, posting short-form sketches. He is also currently a co-host of a Facebook podcast called the Kings of Influence, along with EpicLLOYD. His website can be found here. Appearances 'Season 3:' *Boba Fett¹ *Goku ¹ Denotes voice only. Trivia *Johnson was previously asked to portray Ash Ketchum in a future rap battle, as stated in the Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare behind the scenes, but the role was given to Brian Walters instead. **However, he never had a role until Season 3. ***Coincidentally, both his initially speculated character, Ash Ketchum, and his first title character, Goku, are famous anime characters. *He and Nice Peter collaborated for Your Favorite Martian, a band comprised of Ray and Jesse Cale, on a song called "Whip Yo Kids." It came out on September 28th, 2011. In 2015, it was deleted for violating YouTube's Terms of Service, but can still be found online. **He has also collaborated with Wax in several of his Your Favorite Martian music video, such as “Stalking Your Mom” and “Orphan Tears”. **Key & Peele and Timothy DeLaGhetto were also guest hosts in multiple episodes of his series, =3. The real Robin Williams also made a cameo in one episode of the show. *EpicLLOYD has starred in an episode of his comedy series, Booze Lightyear.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uP4h2Di2_o4 *His first appearance in an ERB was after he quit from Maker Studios (now Disney Digital), the studio that helped produce ERB. *He is one of the three guests to appear in a rapping role in more than one battle but appear in only one season. **Zach Sherwin also had a rapping role in more than one battle in one season three times, in all Season 2, Season 3, and Season 4. **KRNFX had a rapping role in more than one battle in Season 4. *So far, he has only voiced or portrayed fictional alien characters. *In both of his ERB appearances, his opponents were portrayed by EpicLLOYD while Nice Peter appeared on his side. **However, in Goku vs Superman, Nice Peter only portrayed Krillin as a cameo who appeared on Goku's side. He also portrayed Jimmy Olsen as a cameo who appeared on Superman's side. Gallery Goku In Battle.png|Ray William Johnson as Goku|link=Goku Super Saiyan Goku In Battle.png|Ray William Johnson as Super Saiyan Goku|link=Goku Goku Title Card.gif|Goku's title card|link=Goku Ray William Johnson Avatar.jpg|Ray's YouTube avatar Ray William Johnson Lego in Monday Show.png|A Lego Minifigure of Ray William Johnson's alter ego, Your Favourite Martian, used for an old Monday Show intro [Note: Boba Fett is not present due to the fact that Ray did not portray him physically.] External links To learn more about Ray William Johnson, visit the Ray William Johnson Wiki by clicking here! References Category:Actors Category:Season 3 Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:Goku vs Superman Category:Ray William Johnson